Don't Forget
by Kysterion
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n) has lived in South Park for many years, that is until they moved all the way to San Diego. Years later, fully grown and ready to cause more trouble, they come back. Stan x reader. Requested on the South Park Amino.


**Requested by someone on the South Park Amino(I will keep the user anonymous unless they want their name published).**

 **Stan x reader**

 **Key:**

 **(Y/n)=Your name**

 **(L/n)=Last name**

 **(h/c)=Hair color**

 **(e/c)=Eye color**

* * *

 **Don't Forget**

If you looked at a globe and spun it around, then stopped at a certain point, you would find the United States of America. If you looked at a map of America, you'd find a state that's only an inch or two away from the middle; Colorado. Take a closer look, and you'll find a star on Colorado labeled 'Denver.' But that's not what we're looking for. No, what we're looking for a small, quiet, mountain town located south of the state capital known as South Park.

If you've ever been there, you'd beg to differ.

There were many words you could use to describe South Park; quiet was not one of them. In fact, it was _never_ silent in its entire life. Day after day, minute after minute, there was _always_ something weird going on. On top of that, the adults were retarded, and nobody seemed to give two fucks about anything. If no one wanted to save the day, then that was it. The next morning, everything would be back to normal, and no one would speak of past events. It's gotten to the point where the _children_ have recognized how much of a shithole their town was, and have become corrupted.

Which brings us to our protagonists: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and (Y/n), alternatively labeled as Stan's gang. They are a group of fourth graders that reside in this Hell. Let's move on to introductions, shall we?

Stan Marsh, the leader. Arguably the kindest of the five. He was your average little boy: in love with video games, an animal lover, hated girly things, liked girls, drank from time to time. Wait, ignore that last one(even if it's true).

Kyle Broflovski, Stan's Super Best Friend. Unlike Stan, he was not a big fan of the other gender(cooties and all that). Has a reputation for being the smartest kid in class, and for typically being the mother of the group. However, there were times where he went on to fool around and be irresponsible. Bonus: He has the best ass in town.

Eric Cartman, the insane one. He's your everyday fatass with a slight twist; he's batshit crazy. Not only that, but he was racist, sexist, cruel, sadistic, and manipulative. With that description, you can see why no one actually likes him.

Kenny McCormick, the pervert. Ever since preschool, this child had a mind dirtier than Cartman's tricks, and he made a kid eat his own parents. But underneath that is a sweet, humble child who wishes that he and his siblings had a better life. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Kenny wasn't exactly the luckiest kid on the planet. He lived on the poor side of town with his mom, dad, brother, and sister.

Finally, we have (Y/n) (L/n), the quietest member. They had a reputation for being a silent, yet crazy one. They would take part in the boys' antics and throughout the entire thing, wouldn't say a word. Even though they're the one to do who does the weird shit in their group, (Y/n) barely spoke.

So why were the boys so sad about them moving?

"I can't believe you're leaving..." Kyle muttered, kicking a rock away.

"Yeah, I mean, you're the coolest (Y/n)...even if you aren't that talkative," Kenny said in a muffled voice. (Y/n) smiled sadly, pulling their friends into a group hug.

"I'll come back one day, I promise. Just don't forget how much I mean to you, and how much you mean to me."

They shook hands on it, all of them agreeing to never forget their friend who spoke through actions. Except for Cartman, who refused to "do that gay shit." (Y/n) only laughed, stopping when she noticed Stan staring at them. They looked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

THe children looked at each other for a minute before embracing one another. It was heartbreaking, really. Everyone knew that next to Kyle, (Y/n) was Stan's best friend. Some even mistook them for a couple, although it wasn't that hard to see why; they were unstoppable together.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked with a broken voice. (Y/n) nodded into his chest, slowly breaking away. They looked straight at each other, making Stan notice how their (e/c) eyes were filled to the brim with tears. That's right, this was hurting (Y/n) too. The child said only two words:

"Don't forget."

That was the last thing they said before they hopped in the backseat of their parents' car, waving through the window. The boys yelled their goodbyes as it drove away, following the moving truck in front. That was when Stan's gang went through the house of memories. They recalled the time when (Y/n) poked holes in a bunch of condoms, and plenty of civilians got pregnant. They remembered how (Y/n) pantsed Justin Bieber during one of his live performances. They remembered how (Y/n) convinced the entire school that if someone peed on you, you would get infected with a deadly disease.

Overall, they remembered (Y/n).

* * *

Years later, a certain adult made their way to the airport, suitcase in hand. They stepped out awkwardly, being met with a red head and a blonde in a Jeep. The red head, who was driving, smiled at them.

"It's good to see you again, are you ready to go?"

The adult nodded and hopped in the back. The pedal was stepped on and they started driving through the mountain town that was so special. Not special in a good way though, of course. The blonde smiled in the mirror, using it to look at the person behind them. "So, what made you come back?" he asked.

They grinned and mimicked an explosion. The two boys knew what that meant: chaos. The red head giggled, "It's good to have you back, (Y/n)."

They leaned back and nodded, making Kyle and Kenny smile once more.

That was 'I know' in (Y/n).

* * *

Stan sat in the living room, watching a movie with his sister, Shelly. It was about five friends who were trying to find a way out of their home, Hell. However, one of their friends was captured by Satan, forcing them to move on without her. It was horrible, with it's cheesy effects and confusing storyline that had no plot. But there was a specific reason for him picking this movie out of. all the other ones. Shelly groaned, "This movie is so fucking lame. Why'd you pick it?"

"Shut the hell up and listen," the younger sibling responded. He watched as their friend was dragged into the deepest pits of Hell, never to be seen again. It reminded him of a certain someone from millions of years ago. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever turd. I'm going to eat something." The brunette walked out of the room, muttering under her breath about her piece of shit brother. Of course, he heard every word, but he couldn't be bothered to say anything. It was then that his phone buzzed. Without looking, he picked it up.

"What the hell do you want?"

 _"Well hello to you too asshole,"_ a deep voice responded. He groaned once he recognized the source.

"Sorry. Allow me to greet you the _correct_ way: fuck you Fatass I don't feel like dealing with your shit."

Cartman rolled his eyes on the other end, not like Stan could see that. _"Whatever you damn hippie. Anyways, I came to tell you that your boyfriend is back in town. Or girlfriend. I honestly have no fucking idea."_ Stan sat up at Cartman's words.

"What?" He heard a chuckle.

 _"Oh yeah, condom poker's all grown up and they're sitting in Kenny and Kyle's living room as we speak."_

With those words spoken, Stan hung up, grabbed his jacket, and rushed down to his friends' house. If you happened to see him running down the street, you would ask yourself what on Earth could make a 27 year old man so happy.

* * *

The four of them laughed together on the couch, just like old times. "So, did you do any crazy shit in San Diego condom poker?" Cartman asked. (Y/n) nodded rapidly, a mischievous grin on their face. He sighed, "Yeah, so did I."

"Shut up Fatass this isn't about you!"

"AY! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!"

(Y/n) giggled at the sight of Kyle and Cartman arguing, just like old times. They really did miss South Park, regardless of the corrupted shithole it was. Or maybe it was the people they missed? Either way, they weren't admitting it to anyone. Speaking of people...

"Where's Stan? Did you call him Cartman?" Kenny asked. Kyle and (Y/n) looked at Cartman questionably. He scoffed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I called him. He should be here-"

A knock on the door interrupted the obese man. Kyle stood up and walked over, opening it a crack. When he saw who it was, he smiled gently. "Come on in dude, they're on the couch," he said. Stan nodded and made his way inside. He stepped into the living room, nearly crying when he saw who it was.

"Oh my God...you're really here..."

(Y/n) turned their head and gasped, their hands covering their mouth. Tears of joy runner down their cheeks as they nearly tackled their best friend with a tight hug. He hugged the person back, sniffing.

"You came back," he whispered. (Y/n) chuckled, smiling in his chest.

"And you never forgot."

* * *

 **Shitty one-shot. Sorry user if it didn't turn out well, but like I said, I'm pretty bad at this stuff. I hope you guys liked this though!**


End file.
